More Than That - The Sequel
by Michiruka
Summary: Okay... someone asked... so they recieved... This is the follow up to that Rei/Usagi fic I wrote... R


More Than That - The Sequel  
  
Part - 1/1  
Author - Me!!!  
Rating - PG  
Email - Michiruka@hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing... I mean it... I OWN NOTHING! Except a few CD's... BUT THEY ARE MINE AND  
YOU AREN'T GETTING THEM!! So =P!  
  
Author's Note - Someone asked for a sequel so therefore I am giving you all a sequel... No this isn't a song fic... It's just a Rei/Usagi fic... In this its been about 5 years since they gotten together... Alright? It will probably have a lot of flashbacks that will explain the past years... Starting with the ending of the last fic? Alright? Okay! R&R!! Oh I forgot... It will be written in the POV of everyone... so just... bare with me... They are all looking back on the memories of the two and stuff... about them being together ya know? Okay then...  
  
~*~  
  
"Aishiteru, Rei."  
"Aishiteru, Usagi."  
*~*  
  
Usagi had never been happier. She and Rei had been together for 5 years now. They told everyone about 3 years ago. Usagi laughed at the thought. 'I don't think I've ever seen Luna madder than that day.' Usagi started mimicking her.  
"Serenity Usagi Tsukino! What about Chibi-Usa?!"  
Usagi rolled with laughter. That was one eventful day. The look on everyone's face, including Mamoru's, was priceless.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Guys, we've got something to tell you." Usagi started.  
"We've been together for 2 years now and we thought that we should tell you. We're in love." Rei finished.  
Everyone stared blankly at them for a moment and Mamoru looked like someone just kicked him in his, well, you can figure that out. It was awfully quiet until Luna decided now was a good time to find her voice again.  
"Serenity Usagi Tsukino! What about Chibi-Usa?!" she shouted.  
"I can still make her. It won't be a problem." Usagi responded cooly.  
  
~*End Flashback*~   
  
Usagi glanced at her clock.  
"Oh Noooo!" she screeched. "I was suppose to be at the Temple 10 minutes ago!"  
"She sprinted out of her room, down the steps and out the door in a matter of nanoseconds.  
*~*  
  
"Where is she? She is 20 minutes late!" Rei complained.  
"You just wanna see your lover Rei. That's the only reason your complaining." Minako teased.  
Rei blushed furiously and flipped Minako off. Ami didn't notice, for she was to involved in her book and her own thoughts to really care at the moment and Makoto was laughing at Minako's and Rei's antics.  
"I can't believe I'm laaaaaaate!"  
"Typical Usagi. Always screeching because she's late." Makoto replied, after her laughter died down.  
'Yeah, but I love her that way.' Rei thought drowning in her own thoughts.  
  
~*Flashback - about a month after they got together*~  
  
"OH MAN!! REI IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Usagi screeched running up the temple steps.   
Rei had told her that they were having a meeting when really, she just wanted to have her all to herself. Usagi ran into Rei's room and looked around. No one was there.  
'C'mon Usagi, walk in a little more.' Rei thought. As if on cue, Usagi stepped in some more and said, "Hello?"   
Suddenly, Rei puts her hands over Usagi's eyes and said in the most messed up voice she could muster up, "Gotcha." This cause Usagi to jump and dash to the other side of the room. Rei laughed as Usagi turned around looking as pale as a ghost.  
"That wasn't funny!" Usagi whined, gaining her color back.  
"Yeah it was!" Rei replied.  
Rei walked over to Usagi, wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her closer. In the cutest puppy face, Rei said, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?" How could Usagi say no?  
"Alright, Rei. But not now. The other's are going to be her shortly."  
"No they won't. I told ya about the meeting just to get ya here." Rei replied.  
"Y-You made me get up at 8 in the morning for a meeting and there isn't even one?!" Usagi practically screamed.  
Rei nodded and laughed. She couldn't believe that Usagi believed her. Who in their right mind would gather a bunch of 14 year olds at 8 in the morning? Usagi looked like she was going to kill, so to calm her down Rei leaned up and planted her lips on Usagi's. They soon got lost in each other.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Rei?"  
Rei was being shaken. She screamed out and jumped back.   
"What the hell are you doing?!" she screamed.  
"...You weren't answer anyone. You didn't even realize I kissed you." Usagi replied simply.  
"...Oh..."  
Rei walked over and pulled Usagi close to her, kissing her passionately.   
"Sorry."  
They walked into Rei's room and started the meeting.  
  
*~*  
  
Ami looked over at Rei and Usagi. They were busy cuddling and not really noticing the jealous looks comming from Ami. She had wished that her and Makoto could be like that. But alas, that would never happen. She remembered one day about a year ago when they were carrying on in public and she flipped out on them. She blushed at the thought.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Rei and Usagi were walking down the street, hand-in-hand, on their way to the mall to meet the others. Ami, always the early one, was there about 20 minutes early. She saw Rei and Usagi walking down toward her.  
"Hey Ami!!" Usagi greeted warmly.  
"Hello Usagi, Rei." she responded.  
They went back to their own little world, not having a care in the world til the others came. She engrossed herself in her book until she heard a low chuckle from Rei and a "Rei! Stop that!" from Usagi. Ami looked up to see the two having a face sucking contest. She had already had it up to here with their antics in public and, through jealousy and anger, she shouted out, "Why don't you two get a room?!"  
Rei and Usagi stopped and looked up at Ami, who had tears stinging her eyes but she didn't let them fall.  
"Don't you see that all that mushy stuff is really getting to everybody?! I can't stand this! I am happy for you two but could you PLEASE stop that?!"   
"H-Hai... Gomen Ami." Usagi replied.  
Ami went back to her book, not bothering to repsond. She went back to her own thoughts. Those of Makoto.   
  
~*End Flashback*~   
*~*  
"...and so that ends this weeks meeting. Unless someone else has something to say..."   
Luna droned on and on. Minako couldn't take much more of this. It was pure torture to be in the same room as Rei and Usagi. Her own feelings were getting to her and she wanted to get home so she could take a LONG bath and think about things. She remembered one day after school, it was about 4 years ago. She had known that Usagi and Rei were together, after all, she *was* the Senshi of Love right?  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Minako was walking down the street and she saw Rei. She decided to say hi and find out what these feelings she was having about her and Usagi.  
"Hey Rei!" Minako said cheerfully.  
"Hey Minako!" She responded.  
"I have a question for you."  
"Sure, what it is?"  
"Do you like Usagi?" Minako blurted out.  
Rei was taken aback. Did she know? She couldn't possibly. They hid it fairly well. She decided to lie through this one.  
"O-Of course not! She is my friend, of course. But I don't LIKE her!" Rei said, a little to defensively.  
"I was just asking because I've been getting weird vibes when you two are around each other. Kind of like 'love' ya know? Well, I must be off."  
And with that Minako darted off down the street. 'I have a chance!' she thought happily to herself.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
"Minako? You going to sit there and stare off into space or are you going home like everyone else did?" Rei said, waving her hand infront of Minako's face.   
"Gomen... I was... just thinking. That's all. Jaa!"   
Minako got up and walked out of the temple. She had feelings for Rei, that wasn't a lie. But, she couldn't do anything about them and it was killing her.   
*~*  
  
Rei and Usagi were walking through the park, hand-in-hand. Usagi seemed to be a little preoccupied tonight.   
"Anything wrong?" Rei asked.  
"Hm? Oh, no. Just thinking of the past years. That's all." Usagi replied.  
Rei smiled at her and stopped walking, only to pull Usagi close to her. She kissed Usagi gently on her forehead.   
"Aishiteru, Usagi."  
"Aishiteru, Rei."  
Usagi snaked her arms around Rei's neck and kissed her fiercely on the lips while Rei's arms found their way around Usagi's waist, pulling her closer. They were in love and nothing could tear them apart. They would live happily through the years with each other.  
  
~*~  
  
Fin. 4/12 Like? Hate? Wanna flame me because you think they shouldn't be together? Then do that! I love all reviews... But... don't flame TOO bad. I burn easily... =O) 


End file.
